Seperation Anxiety
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post-Finale AU! The Mystery Twins have barely been home a second...before their forcibly separated, and Dipper is sent on another whirlwind adventure to a school full of man-eating monsters! Will Dipper survive? Will Mabel break free of her co-dependent habits and be able to live a life independent of Dipper?...doubtful. Dipper X Harem!
1. Chapter 1

Separation Anxiety

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

 _It's over...summer is over...we've left Gravity Falls..._

Dipper Pines mulled the words around in his mouth...trying to make them more real...but it was so hard...for the first time...well, ever. He'd found a place where he could make friends, where his weirdness was actually a useful skill! Where he felt at home! Where he felt he belonged!

But now...now he was leaving it...how could a person go from preventing the apocalypse...to studying for homeroom?

To think he could've had it all if he'd accepted that apprenticeship-

 _NO! Don't think that! You did what you had to do for Mabel! She needs you!_

In a desperate attempt to get his mind off that unpleasant subject, he reached past his slumbering sibling to his bag and looked through it-

 _Let's see...my own personal copies of Grunkle Fords Journals...my own journal in the making...Mabel's Grappling hook, miniature copier machine, skeleton key, time-tape, shrink-stone, a improved copy of Mcguckets laptop, percepshroom, Memory-gun, Love potions, mind-control tie, magnet gun, unused alien adhesive, broken remnants of rift container, letter from Wendy..._

Dipper heart filled up with joy over the letter signed by all their friends..especially Wendy's signature...

Dipper couldn't help but look at Wendy's prized hat in the mirror as he remembered her parting words; reminding him that he meant a lot to her...

 _What did she mean by that...I wonder if..._ Dipper quickly shook his head of that thought...he'd had too much heartache going down that road.

 _Don't overthink it man...next thing you know you'll be assuming that that heart next to Pacifica's signature means that she likes you...ha! As if!_

And yet as he's thinking that...he can't help but also remember how cute she looked in that evening gown-

 _NO! stop it man! Don't forget how bad you are interpreting these things. Besides, that same logic would suggest that Candy has a thing for me. And she made her feelings very clear to me during that disastrous road-trip...didn't she?_

Dipper just shook his head. It was all too ambiguous!...plus...he was getting very tired...and just like that...he was out like a light...

…..

When Dipper woke up. He was surprised to find himself and his bags in the middle of his lawn in Piedmont.

 _Wha? When did we get here? How'd I get off the bus? And where's Mab-_

"Ah! Your finally up! Good! Now we can begin!" Dipper wheeled around to see the most ordinary man he'd ever seen.

"Wha- Who are you?" Asked a confused Dipper.

The man smirked. "The name is **S** tanley. **S** tanley **Lenderman**." He said with a bow. "And I've come here to talk to you about that aptitude test you took before Summer break-

"Aptitude test?" Asked Dipper confused. "I never took a-

"Of course you did boy." Stated **S** tanley simply as he snaps his fingers. And in that instant all the memories come popping up in Dipper's head.

"Oh, I really did do a test...I guess." Stated Dipper a bit disoriented.

 **S** tanley nodded. "Indeed you did...and you did it well! Congratulations my boy! You've been bumped up several Grades and been given a scholarship!"

"Wait, what!?" Exclaimed Dipper in disbelief.

Suddenly a strange looking bus showed up. **S** tanley smiled. "Ah! There's the bus that'll take you too the boarding school you'll spend the next year at!"

"What!? A Year!? You can't just- But Dippers cries are ignored as he's hustled inside the bus.

"No time to dally! Busy schedule!" "Wait! You don't understand! I need-

 **THUMP!**

Dipper was interrupted as his bags were thrown to him, knocking the wind out of him. "Right! Here's your bags...oh! And don't forget your pet pig!" Shouts **S** tanley absentmindedly as he tosses Waddles inside.

"My What!?" Shouts Dipper just as the doors shut. Dipper bangs on them. "Wait, stop! Let me out! This is my sisters pig! Without me and him she'll freak out!" He shouts frantically.

Unfortunately, **S** tanley gives him the 'can't hear you' gesture. He then bangs on the bus, signaling it to leave. He happily waves as it departs ignoring Dippers increasingly desperate cries.

The instant it leaves from sight. 'Stanley' turns around and walks toward the Pine house. With each step he takes, his human disguise melts away. Revealing **Slenderman's** true form!

" **Alright boys and girls!"** Spoke Slenderman to the readers. " **Time for a sociological experiment! What happens when you violently rip away a little girls living emotional crutches- one of which she went into a month long depression for and the other she was willing to trap everyone in a never ending time-loop to keep by her side! -without warning?...let's find out!"**

Invisible to all, he watches as Mabel wakes up in her bed and is told by her parents...that Dipper and Waddles will be gone for a year without anyway to contact them...maybe longer.

For a moment...Mabel says nothing...then she begins to breathe erratically...then she twitches frantically...then snarls while rabid foam gushes from her mouth...then she collapses...

…...

Slenderman laughs while the paramedics rush her away. He then turns to the audience. **"** **Yes, that's right. I am a jerk!"** He pauses to spit on a nearby pedestrians head, who screams as it eats through his flesh. **WHATSITTOYA!?** He demands...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Separation Anxiety ch.2**

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

 **...**

After banging on the door and shouting didn't work, Dipper went to confront the driver...But turns out he's on one of those' new' automatic robot bus that are programed not to deviate from their schedule no matter what-

"ROBOT BUSES!? WHEN DID THEY START MAKING ROBOT BUSES!?" "Yesterday" Beeped the computer helpfully...

Then Dipper figured he'd just get off at the next stop and hike home, unfortunately-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE NOT STOPPING!?"

"This vehicle is the latest in long-term, all-terrain, alternative energy powered travel; we have a bathroom, Satellite TV, Stereo, Library, bed, all expense paid jumbo-fridge, we have it all! So sit back, relax and enjoy our non-stop week-long trip to your destination!" Chirped the computer happily as Dipper began to bang his head frustrated...

Then Dipper tried to call Mable to at least comfort her-

"OH, COME ON! SERIOUSLY!?" Shouted Dipper as all his telecommunication devices were sucked up into robotic tubes.

"We apologize for the inconvenience! But there is a 37% chance that your devices might interfere with my systems experimental circuitry! Rest assured, your devices will be returned at the conclusion of this trip." Chirped the computer happily as dipper tried to smash it...

Attempts to smash or destroy the bus to get it to let him go also proved impossible...it was THAT high-tech.

An exhausted Dipper finally gave up in defeat and fell asleep...while Waddles tried to eat his hat...

...One week later...

Dipper officially had no idea where he was; one day he could've sworn he saw the Eiffel tower! But finally the computer had given him a one hour warning of approaching their final destination.

Dipper quickly emptied the fridge of what was left. Half he put in his backpack, the rest he gave to Waddles.

"Alright Waddles, this food is going to have to last you until you get back to the bus company, at which point they'll use your I.D. tag to send you back to Mable...I will also put this note in your collar that'll hopefully make her feel better...I know this is a long shot, but one of us needs to get back to Mable and I have a feeling that the computer won't leave until I'm off the bus..."

Waddles said nothing as he ate the snacks. "Annnnd I'm talking to a pig..." Said a resigned Dipper as he took his luggage off the bus, a mechanical arm gave him back his devices and a map before the doors closed.

"Thank you for traveling with us! We hope your trip was pleasant! Please get to a safe distance as I self-destruct and have a nice day!" Chirped the computer happily.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Shouted Dipper.

 **BOOM!**

Dipper was knocked off his feet as the bus disintegrated into flames! Dipper watched it all turn to ash in horror. "M-maybe he got out?"-

 **CRACK!**

Waddles severed head landing near him killed that hope cold.

Dipper sighed. "It says something about my life that this isn't the weirdest or most horrifying thing I've seen." He then takes out his phone. "Let me guess; No signal- YEP, no signal...great, just great."

He then pulls out his map. "Now let's see what this school is actually called...Yokai academy?...as in Japanese demon?...great, that's not ominous or anything." Said Dipper sarcastically...the he gives a resigned sigh.

"Okay...let's just get this over with..." And with that he walks toward his next 'great' adventure...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Separation Anxiety ch. 3**

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

...

Dipper trudged unhappily as he wondered how on earth he was going to explain Waddles to Mable...or what 'dark secret' the cliched 'weird school in the middle of nowhere' would have in store for him.

 _Government experiment? Maybe something with aliens? Oh! That actually sounds cool! I was really let down when that UFO didn't yield any actual living-_

COMING THROUGH!

Dipper had just enough time to turn around before something crashed into him. Both Dipper and his backpack were thrown clear off the path. Dipper groaned as pain coursed through his body as he struggled to get back on his feet...

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry! My anemia kicked in! I lost control! Are you alright?!" Shouted a teenage girl with pink hair as she rushed to help the kid.

She reached down and tried to help him up...and then she smelled it...to Dipper it was just a small gash on his body...but to Moka...it was an invitation to the most delicious buffet in the world!

 _No! I can't! He's just a kid! I can't pop his cherry! That's wrong!_ Thought Moka...but she just couldn't help herself! This boy's blood...it was intoxicating!

Dipper looked up in confusion as the cute girl embraced him oddly. "Uh, excuse me? What are you-

 **CHOMP!**

Dipper cried out in pain as she bit...and sucked. "Forgive me..." She whispered into his ear as he fell unconscious. "...I'm a vampire." She admitted with tears running down her face...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Separation Anxiety ch. 4**

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

...

Fortunately, Dipper woke immediately up. Moka was very apologetic...and attentive.

 **CHOMP!**

 **GAH!**

"I'm sorry! Your blood is just so tasty!" Screamed Moka.

 **CHOMP!**

So much tastier then the blood transfusion packets I usually have!

 **CHOMP!**

I swear! I'm not usually this type of girl!

 **CHOMP!**

This is my first time!

 **CHOMP!**

"I can't stop!"

...later...

Eventually a now slightly anemic Dipper managed to give her the slip. He looked all over himself, he was covered in bite marks. _It is NOT okay that a part of me enjoyed that._ Thought Dipper annoyed with himself.

Then he noticed something...his backpack was gone! Dipper groaned, "Great! On top of everything I don't even-

"Here you go!" Shouts a normal looking man as he tosses Dipper his backpack. "Wouldn't want you to get a 'bag of spilling' as it were." He chuckles playfully.

Dipper frowns as he stares at the man. "Uh...don't I know you?" "Nope." Said the man as he snapped his fingers. Dipper's eyes glazed over. "Oh...right, I guess I don't." Said a slightly confused Dipper as he walks off to class.

Slenderman ditches his disguise and turns to the readers. **Let me guess: 'Why did you do that? With all that stuff he'll be ridiculously overpowered! You'll ruin cannon.'** Said Slenderman in a mocking voice.

He shook his head annoyed. **First of all; cannon can eat it. This is my world now and I'll do as I please! Second; here's a crazy idea: worried about overpowering your hero's? How about overpowering the enemies/conflicts too?...just saying!** He says that last part sarcastically.

He gestures around, **For example: I've made Dipper's blood the equivalent of cocaine/steroids to all vampires. I've made some 'tweaks' to the Rosario while Moka wasn't looking. That chemical I slipped into Dippers bus candy should be kicking in already...and finally...** He trails off as he turns into an invisible shadow and shoops away...

...

"Hey pint-size! I think your lost! The kindergarten is down the street!" Dipper ignored the teasing by the other students as their homeroom teacher Mrs. Shizuka explained the purpose of Yokai academy.

-At this academy we teach monsters how to co-exist with humans!" Explained the teacher oblivious to the shadow that was entering her...

"All the- All the s-s-staff and students are-are m -Monsters!" Stuttered the teacher to everyone's confusion, especially when she got malevolent glint in her eyes.

-At least...until today." She points at Dipper. "Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce Dipper Pines! Yokai Academy's first and only human student! The defeater of Bill Cipher himself!"

Dipper turned deathly pale as the monsters started to look at him hungrily.

-On an unrelated note; I'm quitting teaching and life!"

 **CRACK!**

In one fluid motion she turned her neck a full 360 degree angle, killing her instantly. The monsters payed no heed as their teachers corpse flopped to the floor...they were too busy focusing on their newest chew toy!

An invisible Slenderman watched the whole thing, he then turned to the reader. **Like I said...Cannon can eat it!** He laughed...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	5. Chapter 5

Separation Anxiety ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper panicked as the monsters surrounded him. _What do I do!? What do I do!_? He groans to himself.

Slenderman slapped his forehead. **Oh, for the love of- I hate this plothole!** He snapped his fingers and suddenly Dipper remembered his 'minitour' training, and beating up the Multi-bear.

 _Wait, what am I doing?_ Thinks Dipper as he starts to fight back.

Slenderman turns to the audience. **Relax, balance will be restored.** He says simply as he summons a lightning bolt from the heavens to kill one Ginei Morioka in the Newspaper club room...it also burns down the newspaper club room...

Meanwhile; Dipper was ripping off the horn of a chimera and stabbing it into the eye of a Cyclops.

Now Dipper wasn't an idiot, he knew that skilled or not he was still out-numbered, out-sized and out-strengthed by these creatures...but he was also smart enough to know how to use that to his advantage.

The classroom; for example was moderately sized. Which was great for a normal sized human...not so great for a bunch of giant monsters. There was no room for them to maneuver. By ducking, dodging, weaving, and taunting. The much smaller Dipper more or less got the monsters to do damage to each other!

Of course, Dipper put in some potshots of his own. Using the Shrink stone to make certain parts of their bodies grow, making it harder for them to move. Using the memory gun to make them forget how to walk or breathe, to add more confusion. Using the magnate gun to summons pieces of metal to him, or repulse them. Further damaging the creatures.

Finally, Dipper panted triumphantly over the mangled bodies of the lot...sadly, a couple of the smaller ones jumped out the window...so soon the whole school would know...

 _It's like I never left Gravity Falls..._ Thought Dipper with a smirk, then frowned. _Wait, why didn't I use these monster fighting skills to fight Robbie instead of using Rummble?_ He thought confused...the shrugged it off. He'd wonder about that later...

Quickly he looted the corpses for various odds and ends. Then left the classroom-

 **CHOMP!**

Dipper sighed. "Hello Moka."

After convincing the tardy Moka that class was 'canceled', they decided to take a walk on the grounds together...

And Dipper was having a good time! True, she bit and sucked his blood at every chance she got...but she was so easy-going and full of life and happiness!(plus she felt terrible about the whole 'biting' thing and bought him a lot of snacks and drinks)

In any case, Dipper realized that most of the school was currently preoccupied with the strange blaze that had popped up on the other side of the school...but eventually word would spread to Moka about him being human.

So Dipper decided to test the waters first, maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

"Uh...say Moka...what do you...what do you think about humans?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, humans are the worst! I once went to a human school and they mocked and ridiculed me simply for insisting I was a vampire!" Said Moka flatly.

 _Well...so much for that..._ Dipper sighed and turned to Moka. "Okay, Moka...there's no easy way to say this...but I'm a human."

Moka just looked at him stunned. "What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't know how I got past the barrier...I suspect someone sent me here with a sinister ulterior purpose...so here I am." Admitted Dipper awkwardly.

Moka...had no idea how to feel about this...she knew that she should be way more uncomfortable about this...buuut, it was hard to fear someone who was younger then her(Even harder when you'd been chewing him up like a wolverine in heat the whole day).

"But you are right...humans CAN be jerks." Admitted Dipper. "Wait, what?" Asked a now even more confused Moka.

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I've been mocked and ridiculed by other humans...all because I believed in supernatural creatures."

And so began one of the weirdest forms of bonding that's probably ever been...swapping stories of mistreatment and bullying.

"Wait, so you never got ANY Valentines?" Asked Moka surprised. Dipper shrugged. "Except for my sister...but yeah."

Moka coughed nervously. "Well...I'd give you a Valentine." She admitted flustered. Dipper looked her in disbelief...he didn't know what to say. "I-

 **CRACK!**

Suddenly, Dipper found himself flying to the other side of path in pain.

"That's what you get for messing with me, human!" Shouts Saizou.

Moka would've been horrified by this...if she wasn't too preoccupied by the fact that Dipper just plucked of her Rosario!

 **POOF!**

"HA! HA! I'm free again!" Shouts outer Moka! She turns to Saizou. "Now feel the wraith of your superior!" She shouts as she jumps into the air...only to fall flat on her face.

Moka's eyes widened. "Wha...my powers...what happened to them!?" She shouts in disbelief.

 **CRACK!**

"I don't know...but I think I'm about to become a legend." Said a now very happy Saizou as he continued to plume a helpless Moka.

Slenderman sipped human blood as he watched the haughty break(literally, he just broke her arm). **Ah...looks like those 'adjustments' I made to her Rosario are kicking in...which means that 'tweak' I added to Dippers blood should be activating...3...2...1...now...**

Dipper was back up...and he was pissed...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
